Forced Secreats
by Carmella M Jones
Summary: A lab subject meets Sabertooth and after a new drug test they both escap only to find one got pregnate. It is the stroy of her doaghter who's copde name is Sonic. Oh yea and a load of Jean Bashing, you know you love it. Currently being reworked
1. Default Chapter

Forced Secret

__

Victor Creed was not happy, he had not only been captured but they had restraints strong enough to hold him. They had striped him down to nothing but his underwear, for nine hours pocked, and prodded at his body, blood samples and the works. He would roar in pain as some of the tests had been done with positive and negative electrical currants as they fully tested his healing factor.

However, when they took a sample from him, they had taken pity on his mind, and gave him a shot that forced him into a deep sleep. When he woke up however, he was on the ground; cold floors and nothing to cover him save it be his boxers, which at one point in time had gotten wet. He sat up a growl as his head throbbed from the action. Looking around he saw a woman who looked to be in the same boat. She wore a simple bra and panties. She was pail with rich dark red hair which almost seemed brown. Her eyes were a staring color however, not a green and defiantly not a blue. She stood little taller then five nine and looked to weigh about 100 pound dripping wet. Her body seemed malnourished if at all. Her legs were long and thin, her waist wide and toned.

Looking her over he was surprised she that did not even flinch when she saw him. Thinking of himself as a terrifying man she should at least tremble at the mear sight of him. Walking over she handed him a small bottle of water, the seal still on it and then walked away her back to him. She climbed into a bed and within moments was sound a sleep. He figured from no energy, food would help that, only if they could get to it and even if he broke out why drag her with him? She would more then likely be dead weight. He figured he could killer her out of sympathy if needs be, she looked sickly and weak enough for that to apply.

I see subject one doesn't like Project Siren. I would not like her either, four mouths of injections and nothing yet. Her body and mind have sharpened, and yet still no power. I wonder if we are overlooking anything Dr. Nomads." Said a small man, he stood five two and very stout with gray hair and empty hazel eyes. He wore a face mask and goggles along with plastic gloves his white jacket had perfect creases and his shoes polished to a brilliant shine. 

"I wonder if we are testing her the wrong way . . . we want a sonic blast from her mouth and to do that she has to scream. So, why not use our new subject? He looks like a perfect test subject for our new drug sir." Said a taller guard looking man with a black outfit, a bullet proof vest and side straps with what looked to be darts. His smile made the other look to the woman, her red hair in disarray and her bones showing in most areas. However, for the more part she just looked malnourished. They knew better, test had proven she was as strong as five men and could run at MC1 when forced to. Her eyes however, had suffered so she was partly blind.

"Do it and I want maximum test equipment internal and external sensor on both, if our drug works we should have no problem with population control and we will even have a second generation to test with." The shorter man said with a grin. Laughing they walked out as a very large tall man walked in to change shifts with the shorter Doctor.

It was nine hours later when Project Siren woke, she head staring noises she could not understand. They were slightly familiar to her but she could not place them. Looking around she saw a smug of color and walked to it, seeing it become cleaner and gain more form as she got closer. Seeing it to be the man from last night she listened more, it was coming from his chest as he slept, siting she watched him. This man who looked so new to her. Then again she mused, 'Nine years in this joint and it would have anyone forgetting mores things.' She watched him tell he woke, "Nice to see you join the land of the living." She said softly to him. Sitting up he simply grunted at her as he attained a sitting position. 

"Who are you and were am I?" Victor demanded. She sighed as she stood walking over to a table to get a bottle of water. She returned and sat down, "Far from were your used to I am afraid Mr.? Sorry forgot to ask your name." She then took his silence as a tough guy act so she gave him the only name she could truly remember, "I am called Project Siren . . . but whoever come in here just call me Siren. They want to see if the human body can adapt to all sorts of new things and me . . .they want sonic blast from my mouth and ideas like that. Thus far nothing." She sighed, remembering the reports she had seen of herself, her body had refused to gain any kind of weigh and so they stopped all drugs in her. Seeing if after time it would allow her to gain some, the weight loss was not healthy and so they waited a little longer before they pumped her full of drugs again.

Victor then grunted, "I am Victor Creed. Just call me Sabertooth, I know that my kind adept rather well too most things and I am not going to be staying long either. I plan on busting out and killing anyone who gets in my way." He said simply in a mater fact voice. She smiled, "Hey you start it I just might fallow, I have a few scraps to get back at for locked me up and man that is going to be fun."

Their fun was stopped as ten men came in with dart guns all aimed at Victor. She then stood. "What in the blood blue blazes are you Gunkeys (If you don't understand it listen to Bill Cosby tapes you find it eventually.) doing in my chambers?!" She demand as if she was a goddess looking down on the weaker mortals. The guards then barked back, "Orders Miss Siren, he is to be put under as well as you so we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you designed."

Siren then growled low in her throat, "I say not at all." She made one movement to run but three darts tagged her , she fought it and made ten steps before three more hit her, six darts were just to much for her to take and so she fell onto her knees then flat on her back. Victor smiled, 'Fore a human she has got gall, I will give her that.' He thought to himself however, he soon found twelve darts empty themselves into him and then room went black before he could try and fight it.

Victor woke to find he and the woman were in a strange room with no windows and only one small door. Several ventilation openings but none small enough for a person his size. Siren woke next with a grunt, "What now? Was all she said as she sat up, taking notice of the new addition to their pathetic situation, they were completely naked. Blushing furiously she quickly forced herself into a corner were she crossed her arms over her knees, "YOU GUNKEYS! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY UNDERWARE!" 

He could have laughed if this was not really happening, looking down he found his clothes had to been taken from him. Not feeling any need for modesty he just stood there. She saw him in his boxer he figured it was just as bad. That was just before his stomach designated to start tying itself in knots and groans from Siren came as she held her stomach as well. He growled out the pain of it and the room began to spin. His sense of smell was nut over something just could not place. Sniffing out the sent he walked to Siren, her body was emitting a strange pheromone that had his brain turn to mush. Quickly walking away his legs designated to have a mind of their own as his vision just went blurry. He fell to his knees and everything went blank.

When Siren woke for the second time, she found herself on the bed again. Her whole body was sore and some areas browsed most scratched most of her body was bandaged. She then smiled; they had given back her underwear, which was all that she had to cover her body. However, she felt strange as she looked to the man on the bed not to far away. His skin looked scratched for the more part and, his breathing was not regulated as he tossed and turned in his deep forced sleep.

She then tried to walk and found pain shoot up from her toes to her neck. Hissing she walked to get water and found they left a larger amount of food then they ever did. She took a small portion and ate it slower, finding as she ate the pain left. Victor woke moments after she was half way threw her food. Pointing to the large tray he finished what was left. She had nothing to worry about, she ate twice the amount she normally did and went to sleep directly after. A habit she had developed soon after they said she was getting to light. Not using to much of what she ate was a habit that had proven worth while. She had to check on her cell mate before she slept and after she had effetely seen him to buzzy eating she went to sleep.

It had been one week of having Victor around, she found him to be high strung and completely boring always growling at the guards and when food came around he never ate it in less she had hers first. Not seeming to see that they did not kill their subjects he suspected everything. So she varied were she ate from when they brought the enormous trays of food in. She also started to get sick, throwing up at least twice in the morning and so she ate less in the mornings.

Victor on the other hand she could tell was going to bust that night when the shifts switched. She smiled, he would be the proverbial 'Bull in the China shop'. He had ate a bigger portion then normal that morning before she had to run and puke. They had begun giving her seven shots a day again, they had told her they were vitamins. She however, knew the feel of the chemical they used to inhance her vocal cords all to well.

Surpassingly the tray they brought for lunch was seven times what she had ever seen, she had put on at lest twenty pounds and it was all in her waist for some reason. She also saw her bra was getting tighter as well, it was all happening to fast for her and she had just about figured it out. Victor on the other hand seemed oblivious to it all. Not caring she figured he did not feel the side effects of that day, nor did he more then likely remember.

She took her portion of it and walked away from the rest, figuring Victor will need the energy for the bust out that night. She could read it in his eyes, the man hated begin confined to any kind of room. Walls seemed to bring out the animal in him, like a Tiger would pace around in its cage.

She ate and then went to sleep as she always did, and man did it help when she had to run to the bathroom. She had received covers much like Victor but hers were thicker to keep her warm on the colder nights when the temperature was lowered to keep the soldiers up. Victor had gotten irritable to everyone, but surpassingly not her. He took one whiff of her and stayed away as much as he could. Spending most of his time thinking and watching the happening around the place from the cell. 

She woke when Victor had triggered the alarm for the door. She smiled and climbed out of bed. Running behind him she smiled, he was fast but not fast enough to take care of her in a fight. He took out the men whilst she just trailed, after they got out the door she hit top speed for anywhere but behind her. She ran for a good twenty miles at a speed near MC1. Finding her energy low she also saw her stomach had begun to bulge. She stopped dead in her tracks, she was pregnant. She figured the drug they used on her and Victor was a sexual stimulant and it worked in more ways then one. But why was her pregnancy going so fast? Thinking about the drugs they gave her sever could have sped up her pregnancy. It was a huge possibly she ran for a short time and figured she could get a job after the child was born. Thinking quickly she knew she had three degrees that could help and so she sought a place were she could keep her soon to come child safe. Sadly that was not to happen, as she looked she felt a shock go threw her system and it was right in the middle of a outside mall. Her lower reigns cried out in pain as she echoed their demand. Falling to her knees a older man quickly took her arm and had a neither call an ambulance. Everything went by so fast, she felt dizzy and all she saw were lights, flashing lights as she passed out.

She woke feeling warm, she also for a different reason felt completely dry, not like the other place were the ceilings leaked but dry warmth from a clean place. Opening her eyes she saw what looked to be a civilian hospital room. And not to far from her a crib, with a beautiful baby girl. A nurse had come to check in with her and handed her over, "Mam what do you want to call her?"

She hesitated and then said with a sigh, "I will call her Josephine Annett . . . Creed. That was her fathers last name Creed. C R E E D is how its spelt and she has my eyes for the record."


	2. Birth of Sonic

Josephine ran around town, it had been year's sense anyone told her she could not. Her short hair save it be for a thin ponytail which trailed to hie waist, which seemed almost a blond yet held rich dark red hints. Her eyes were strange enough almost a silver blue and her skin a pail white. She would run away from her foster parents at all costs, they just didn't understand, she had to be free had to run and play like the other kinds her age were doing. Being sixteen was a fun time and she took every advantage of it. She would run around playing games with her girlfriends, go to the movies and check out guys. But their was one who just crepes her out. A new guy from Ohio, said to have been in Gangs and such, she had a bad feeling about him so she did her best to stay ways from him our at lest be in a group.

They had gone to the mall and slowly they were all leaving to go home cues the sun was going down and nobody questioned the curfew of the Police in that city. To many things in its history to make it creepy enough to have to have it said. She walked waving good bye to her friends one by one as they walked to their homes as the group walked by. Sadly she was only one block from her house and she had just told her last friend goodnight. Walking in the streetlights she shivered, it always got cold in the later hours of the day as dusk was settling in.

She held her shoulders as she walked but was stopped as she spotted the new guy, running she tried to get home but she was caught all to soon, twenty feet from her foster home. She all to soon, found herself pinned to a wall and her mouth covered. Her arms were stopped at the elbow and she barley had room to move. Slowly he moved his hand and his hands began to wonder, his free hand held a knife to her throat and he had told her, "Move and die." Making her clothes look like rags.

She then closed her eyes and cried, tears streaming down her face as he defiled her body with his hands and mouth. She then felt an instinct come into play, moving her hands she turned them palm up to him and shouted, "STOP!" She then closed her eyes tight afraid of what might happen if anything at all.

Something happened that she did not expect. His body was flung away from her and ended up making a dent in the wall in front of her. Some of the bricks then turned to a clumsy dust as his body was pressed into it. The surrounding area was damaged but she made a run for home, her clothes were cut and in come area, she had ripped it. Once she saw this she cried out in fear and ran, as if the devil was chasing her. She practically ripped the door open and closed it shut behind her, she cried out in fear as a light turned on and she saw her foster parents, one look at her though told them more then anything. They slowly stood her foster father seemed to terrified her now more then ever she held up her hands and cried out, 'stop' again. 

Her foster father fell back into the chair, she fell to the floor crying, and slowly her foster mother moved to embrace her and let her cry on her shoulder. Her foster mother rocked her slowly humming a soft tun tell Josephine had cried herself to sleep. She then handed her to the foster father and he put her to bed. 

"I can't believe it . . . she is a mutant hunny! What are we going to do with her? I know leaving her is out of the question, she is our daughter now and not a object you can just throw away." The woman said, worry in her voice. Rumors had been going around about mutants and so they knew. The man then sighed, "Lets sleep on it and will figure it out in the morning dear, its Saturday so we do not have to worry about her going to school. Your sister was right after all . . . her father was one."

Professor X slowly took of the helmet to Crebro, a soft smile on his face. The screen played a photo of a young girl named, 'Josephine Annett Daniel.' She was 16 and had hair that seemed almost a blond yet held rich dark red hints, her eyes were strange enough almost a silver blue, her skin a pail white and she was lean, like an athlete. The image showed her look as well as the power reading. He slowly wheeled away and contacted the team, "We have a new mutant to find. She is in Sacramento Arkansas. I do honestly think she needs to be found as well." He said simply, Scott and Jean along to were the signal came form, hope in their heart and dread in their mind.

Josephine woke with a headache pounding in her head and a cold shiver running up her spine, opening her eyes she saw her blanket floating above her head, which fell once she was shocked it was flying. She held her head and felt like crying. She stood and walked to the bathroom, a hot shower in mind as she walked. Getting their she quickly, and after seeing it was empty occupied it. The steamy water relaxing her hurting body and her mind slowly drifted. 

A sound startled her and she reacted, only to find the shower curtains blow like a wind had come threw and her little step brother get flung ten feet. She cried out in horror and then quickly grasped the shower curtain to cover her self, "EATHEN DANUAL! What were you thinking didn't you hear me in here!" She hollered only to have it echo and she closed her eyes as the mirror shattered and the glass on the window as well, "Sorry" She whispered. Unable to think of what to do to control the things that were happening. She then watched the door close and her brother run quickly away.

She cleaned quickly and then ran downstairs to see if her brother was all right. Finding only bruises she sighed, they were not that bad anyways. She then sat down and felt like crying but she felt making a sound would hurt her family. She left the silent tears fall as she ran upstairs to her room. She the refused to come out passing notes instead of talking. 

The doorbell rang at about 1:25 and Eathen opened the door to see two teens with red hair, "You guys here for my freaky sister? Well you can have her for twenty bucks!" He said with a smile, which was removed. Once he caught sight of the adult male behind him, namely his foster father. They were invited in and quietly sat down and chatted. The foster mother then slowly coaxed Josephine down. Specking gently, she walked down with the quit teen. The teen sat down with her mother and the chat resumed, "At the institute we can help you control you power." Said Scott, she said nothing but nodded. 

Jean on the other hand made her feel very on par with annoyed, "Its ok to accept your powers. After a while they even get fun." Jean said in hopes to lighten the mood which, seemed to loom in the air. Josephine then glared, "What kind of moron are you!" She almost hollered then flinched as the walls shock and glass, which covered photos, broke or shattered. Jean then stayed vary quit. Scott looked around, "Who if you could control that I doubt even the professor could take you on. Let alone most the other teachers. But that's what we want to teach you to control it so you don't hurt those you don't want to." His voice full of concern and full of kindness, his body language even spoke volumes to her. Looking to her foster mother and sought her answer and found it in a nod.

"I would like that" Josephine whispered softly, she smiled, "I would like that very much." They then talked a little longer after Jean had stepped outside. Scott finished the formalities and, the trip would be made the next day. She walked upstairs to pack what clothes she felt she would need and smiled, to control her gift would mean she could hide it better and if needs be protect her self.

The morning went well Sundays never really full of much to do. So the drive was uneventful with the exception of her brother annoying her into almost using her voice. She then listened to her headset and slept most of the way. The volume was low so she could not do much with it anyways. She slept more on the way their then she had in days. She wore her favorite black jeans with twin dragons on the hips and one leg of water like imaged and the other raging fire. Her shirt was covered with dragons and stars. Her hair was held with berets and her longer hair placed into a braid. Smiling she thought of what she could do with her powers.

Getting their she was in awe of the place, it was something from a novel and she adored every inch of it. She slowly walked and was greeted by a very large blue hared ban with a soft smile along with a tall black woman with white hair. She giggled as she walked closer, "Can I ask you a question?" She asked the tall man who had identified himself as Beast of Hank. He looked at her strangle then said, 'Shirr'. She smiled, "Can I pet you? My parents never really let us have pets we could do that with cues my brother is allergic to them . . . I always wanted to know what fur felt like." She whispered. Hank complied and she walked closer slowly brushing the length of his lower arm, smiling at the feel of the blue hairs. She then grinned with a soft giggle as she pulled her hand slowly away.

Walking in a man in a wheel chair greeted them, "Greetings I am Professor X its good to have you hear. I hope you enjoy your stay and lurn from what we have to teach here." Josephine smiled at that, "I am called Josephine Daniel, I am glade that I can be here." She whispered. However, the sound of the others coming in startled her and she yelped. The effect was a shattered vase of flowers next to the door and one side of it shattering. She then covered her mouth and looked as if ready to cry. One of the other teachers had come in. A tall man with weathered looks and blue hair seemed awe struck by her power.

"It seems the intestacy of your ability is astounding . . . let me show you to the room we have prepared." The professor said with a smile as the others went to clean up the broken glass. Josephine then went to settle in as the professor requested her forester parent into the library, at the request of her parents. Josephine was then alone in the wonderful room. She looked at the wonderful bed and the dresser which was next to it, acting as both dresser and nightstand. The closet, which had been made of wood and the elongated dresser on the other side of the room, a deep oak, like the rest of the dresser. 

"What is it that you need me to know that you do not have your doughtier here for?" The Professor said with wonder. He never wondered into minds unannounced most of the time in less he needed to. "We need you need to know this for we were told by her true mother it was important. Her real mother was my sister." Said the woman with a sigh; "She was involved in a experiment involving human advancements. They inject her with many things, which changed her body dramatically. 

However, the only important thing is she made us promise not to tell Josephine about her father . . . tell she was 17. We thought that she was crazy but her death only gave us more answers then we ever wanted. She was called Project Siren. The injections were to make her vocal cords into sonic blasts, which she could project from her mouth. However, that never happened so as most people do, they used her for what they knew she could do. They had found a mutain by the name of Sabertooth; we have the file from the place to prove it. Anyways they tested a new drug on them and afterwards resulted in the not only conception but sped up duration of birth. She was conceived September 20 ninth and was born November 15."

The male then picked up, "We also had to hide her true identify as well. She is truly named Josephine Annett Creed; she cannot find her father either. Her mother told us that he would more then likely kill her or at least try to. We found many her mothers ablate from the experiment were passed down genetically. Her speed and weight problem as well. It is hard for her to keep any kind of weight for long amounts of time. Therefore, we said she had a problem with her lungs to prevent her from doing too much running. The only thing is we know what her father will do. We have moved nine times in hiding from him. The man is crazy and I don't want him any closer to her then I can throw him and believe it or not that's pretty far . . . for a normal none mutain kind of guy."

They then sat in quit as the Professor took all this in, sighing he folded his hands, "I understand and will do my utmost best to do according to your wishes. However, once she reaches a certain age there is little I can do you understand right?" The parents agree and then left to say their good byes. She went to her room and took a short nap.

The Professor called her to the main hall to meet the other students. She complied and almost gasped at the number of them. Walking down she smiled softly at them but did not make a sound. "Everyone I would like you to meet a new student here. Miss Josephine Daniel." 

She bowed and silently waved, everyone was puzzled, "Sorry." She whispered. The professor then kicked in to fix the embarrassment, "She can control the sounds form her mouth into sonic waves, which are strong enough to move objects short distances." The others then seemed to understand, "I wish to be called Sonic . . . after all that is my power and anything else just doesn't make that much sense." She whispered.

One by one threw out the rest of the day they introduced themselves. At dinner, she found out most of their powers as they made little mistakes. Such as the one they called Evan, he accidentally flung one of his spikes into a wall, and then a girl named Kitty code named Shadowcat phased threw a chair from laughing. The one called Logan fascinated her to no end and she was esthetic to hear he was her first instructor. They explained he was less likely to get that hurt if her powers became too much. She sighed, it was after all the truth.

Morning came and she woke to see a new outfit to wear. Apparently it was stander for all the newbies like her, that could not truly control their gifts completely. She walked in to see only one other student was in that session namely a little boy named Jamie code-named Multiple. She could clearly see why as well. Logan code named Wolverine was at the ready, she then stood wondering what he wanted when the session began. She saw an object coming at her and she growled, almost understanding all to quick what they were going to do. The term 'sink of swim' was all to sounding true right about them. Nevertheless, it was not until Jamie told her to use her powers to stop it that she did anything. She held up her hands and screamed loudly. The objet was a large blade, which wobbled for a moment. She moved her hands so the sound hit the floor and reacted onto the bottom of the blade stopping it fully as it was flung back to were it came from.

Her head throbbed for a moment and she held it and fell to her knees, gasping from the cry she tried to relax. Jamie was at her side in a moment, "Are you alright?" he asked as only kids his age could. She softly said, "Yes I am fine, just using my power so openly is new I just didn't talk at all. I mean I flung my father back onto a chair and my brother out of the bathroom . . . would you talk if you knew that would happen?"

Jamie seemed to sympathies, "Come on kid were not done yet, you got to build up your strength with your power so lets get to it." Logon's gruff voice came. She once again stood and this time the one names Magmar came out as well as Sunspot and Berzerker. They were all the same outfits and seemed to know something she did not, "Computer Optical Crosse 251 program ultimate distortion. Time to see how your mind works under pressure runts." The computer then carried out the program. However, she was told to just sit back and watch. She however, did not intend to do that. She stood on the sidelines and watched as the others sued their powers openly with control she admired. They fought robots and other computer generated obstacles until one was blast towards her, she smiled and held both hands and instead of screaming, she sang a high soprano note clear and long. The tentacle was held in the air until her hand flicked it to the side. She then rubbed her head and seemed to almost pass out. Sitting she smiled, today gave some control and ideas were poring threw her head now that opportunity came out.

She liked it a lot and was getting into the grove of the training. She jumped in much to Logon's dismay she was by far the only one that had fun. Logan sent machine after machine after her and she stopped them all. Mainly she flung them against the wall tell they could not move but she had a smile on her face every attempt.

After training the others all but Jamie looked worn out, she had Jamie trotted out to clean up in the showers. They later reported to the library for hours of home schooling. She did not mind that much and kept pretty much quit as she did. The lessons taxed her mind a little. However, Hank promised to teach her chess so she did everything to the best her mind would work with.


	3. life at the manner

__

Josephine walked along the halls and found then to be more like a hospital. She sighed; this dream had been coming more and more now. She was growing used to it. She saw an open door and walked into it, only to see a man vary much like the one who attacked her the night her powers woke. She growled as he came closer. She hated him with a passion, which grew every day. As always, she felt his position in the room change. It was as if the room itself had catered to his will. The heat behind her forced her to shiver from adrenaline, but that night she did not attack first, instead she waited to see what would happen. The dream version held her close and soon she felt a warm wetness touch her. However, without hesitation she used her power force her attacker back. As every night, he went without that much force. However he did say something this time, "I will always be watching you freak. My kind will always be watching you and waiting for our chance to attack. Your only a child and no were near perfect. You will always be weaker then me and I will live to see it Josephine!"

She had woke that night feeling horrible, but fearful still she felt the kiss of the dream man on her shoulder. She touched the area and found what she had been looking for as if she had actually been there. She shivered in fear and then swore she would gain control over it, but not tell anyone. She then reflected on her powers and her ability over them, even others that had started to come out. She had kept those a secret, wanting to show them only after she gained control over them. As much as she hated to admit it, she did not like having to ask for help. Her independent sprit despised having to have help, so she kept secrets. She would be in complete control over her body and powers if it killed her.

It had been three mouths sense the night her powers came out. She slowly began to notice other things happening to her. She would get cuts only to see then heal before her eyes. She kept them to herself with the exception of one incident with Jamie who saw it. One occasion he watched a nasty looking injury heal after she had caught him from a fall. She made him promise not to tell anyone and swore if he did she would not be vary happy with him. Jamie was one of the only true friends she had, his mind worked much like hers. So he of cores agreed not wanting to see her angry with him. Seeing her angry with the other male's students was enough too not make him desire such a act on himself.

She found she liked the knowledge that she could get cut and heal, so at times she took high risks when she was alone. Do things that warranted a high injury factor only to have it heal before she left. She at times would sneak out of the institute at nights only to go and train more. The control was becoming an obsession of hers. The more she had the better and she would go to great lengths to attain the control as well. She did only come back after two am, in the morning. Which began to show after a while when she would fall asleep in the library. Hank caught her coming in once but it was a vague remembrance after she did two weeks of cleaning the x Jet and other things. She also had talked Logan into giving her harder lessons. Never in her life had she ever pushed herself so hard to do so much.

After a while thought, bigger signs became apparent of her, other powers harder to hid from the others and worst yet, she had not attained perfect control over most of her other powers. Logan would hit a certain area and she would grimace only to say it was nothing. However, she talked Logan out of any tests with Hank. She for some reason did not like the lab vary much at all. She had gained control of her power enough for her to go to school with the others and she could not be happier. Control enough for more ideas outside the walls of the place she lived was a silent thrill.

She picked her outfit out and went as far as to practice her greeting over a hundred times in her room. She had to have everything perfect for her first day back around people. She wore her all time favorite outfit and it showed. The knees in her blue jeans were worn and in most areas bore patches others showed the spandex under cover. She also had the shiniest silver dragon on a dark blue shirt and wore a jean jacket that showed signs of wear and tear. Her make up was dark blue lipstick and light blue eyes. She wore body builder gloves and had her black shades to finish. Her backpack was a dark black with the tell tail silver and green dragons embroidered on the strap and pouches. She finished the look with black boots that were flat and were mostly covered by the jeans. Her hair was slightly curled and she had painted her nails black as well. To say in short her outfit screamed Pop rock 80's early 90's. She also had placed the sunglasses that were made to replicate the glasses off the movie Wild Wild West. She practiced her walk as well. Only then did she slightly relax. 

They woke her up for school and she was ready in a flash, hair and all. Walking out she found the school looked at them like the enemy, with the exception of four male members who took one look at her in spandex and jean and smiled at her. Her schedule was for advanced classes, so she was a year a head of most of the advanced team, being pronounced a senior from her first day. She had two classes with Scot and the rest were members in the lower grades. She was also ahead of the lessons from her memory. In history, she corrected the teacher even, not caring if that embarrassed the teacher. Science they had a lab of which, she managed to do before the teacher was even done explaining it. Gym was a neither idea interlay, they knew she had powers and so when they said she used her powers, she would prove them wrong by demonstrating. She also would tell them exactly how she did it and have a younger student do just as they were told. She was out to prove herself in a world that was harsh to her kind. Impressing the others, she spotted the boys from that morning. They were also in the same grade, at lunch they invited her to their table. With a smile she accepted and ate with them. Talking about groups like Twisted Sister, Kix, White Snake and White Lion as well as other late 80's and early 90's bands, she found a quick bond with them. She had a blast with them, after the last classes as she had the chance to listen to one of the members of their band play his guitar. They called themselves Generation X factor. Of which she adored, as well as the fact they told her she could jam with them some time. 

She waved her good bye as Scot took her home. She had a session planed as well as four hours back to back full session with Logan. She was getting good as she had hoped for. She had gained a control she did not have before over herself. She had gained a control over some levels of her sonic blasts. Nevertheless, she had to work harder at the others; she had learned that when she did some moves with her hands it did certain things. She also was doing better in school when she pushed herself full steam ahead even was doing a load of extra credit work as well. However, she ate less and less as well, as her speed in everything else grew faster. That caught the others eye, she would at times on the weekends other then sessions spend every other waking moment reading or on the computer. That of which also caught the attention of the teachers. Jean tried to talk to her about it and only to be ignored. She became aggressive to any of the younger males of the place when they came, with the vary small exception of Jamie. She did her best to be kind and gentle to the younger mutant.

Logan found himself walking to the Professors office, finding also that Hank and the other teachers were there as well. With a sigh, the professor explained what was going to have to happen and why. They had talked about it amongst the small group of themselves for a while. Trying things here and there that were supposed to work. Like leaving the food on a tray near her. It was always just as full when they found her asleep in the chair most nights. Other times she would just say she ate at school only to have the school, say she was not even in line for it. It began to worry the teachers at Bayville high as much as were she last lived according to their records.

"Logan you will be surprised to hear this so I suggest you take a seat." The professor began, that just spelt a huge secret. "It has come to my attention that Miss Daniel is showing some . . . rather disturbing behavior. She works herself to an extreme I had almost not thought possible. Is that not true?"

Storm sadly hung her head; "She gets frustrated easily as well. One class she had with me she, she actually became aggressive to the point of force. One of the students more specifically male tried to get close but she forced him away. Every time she became so, volatile that she just left and I see her increasingly now isolating herself from the others. It is as if she is afraid of them but she will not show it. I also have found she is in two places at once. I will see her in the hallway and then the next she would just come out of her room. It is strange to me that if she had a neither power why not tell us?"

This disturbed the teachers even more as the information they collected came out. Logan growled, "I have also seen her take a hit in class full force and she acts like its nothing. Every morning her sent tells of a nighttime journey as well. The smell of blood and fight is with her to. Most mornings, she will have just taken a shower . . . only the ones were its first thing in the morning and she had no time for a shower did they come up. I have a feeling she is also avoiding check ups. She is afraid of something."

Hank then sighed, he felt powerless to do much. She had been so tentative in his classes and even more so when he had started her out in researching things for her other schooling efforts. They could not simply force her to do it and not the others then an idea downed on him, "Why not just give everyone check ups? I could give vaccinations as well. Maybe even sneak in a blood test or two, we could monitor the residents whilst were at it. I could do it this up coming week end." Hank offered. The Professor then sighed hanging his head slightly, "Hank you will find a lot of differences in her DNA that is for shirr. Her parents told me some disturbing news about her. From what they say, her mothers DNA was altered and her father may be the only X gene carrier . . . but that dose not stop her powers. That is the disturbing part. They have documentation on this as well. Everything about her is documented from her conception to her birth only weeks later. Her mother however, died when she was three so a lot of information is just hidden from us. 

Her mother now is archly her aunt outside the paper which allowed full adoption and no this is not incest. It was a well kept secret, even Josephine herself doses not know it. Her mother was involved in an experiment, vary much like you Logan. Only hers was a bit more . . . blood based. Her mother was surpassingly code named Project Siren. The terrorists next form of defense agents what used to be the mutant threat. They however made one mistake . . . they captured her father. They were getting next to no were with her mother and after they captured her father. They more then likely use the paring of them for a special test. From all other information it was some sort of mind; control stimulant . . . like telepathy but without the mental aspect of emotions. Her mother escaped the same night her father massacred the entire duplexes of members. According to hospital record and her sisters taping of the true mother's confession, we find that she is far more different then any other mutain child or other wise. Her youth showed her mothers enhanced speed and that is not just her body. The child was declared a genus at age three and she hungers for knowledge with a photographic memory at that. They had to keep a lid on her for a long time and moved nine times to hide her from her father. Apparently her father seeks to either take her or kill her if she dose not fit a certain profile."

The others were a bit puzzled, "Ok we know that now but . . . who is the runts true father?" Logan insisted getting up. The professor then looked at Logan, "The child's father is one of your greatest enemies Logan. Victor Creed is marked the birth father and according to the documentation form, the lab they were held at a mutant named Sabertooth had been used. I figure she may be getting the powers from him. Enhanced healing ablates may just be what that is. However, as for the two sightings at once . . .that I know is not anything that I can understand. She cannot clone herself that much I know."

Logan growled, 'They keep that from her?' his mind shouted, 'Why?!'. He turned and gripped the door; "She may have also gained the mental problems as well. Sabertooth is loyal . . . but he is highly unpredictable. He answers only to the strongest . . . only to thoughts outside of myself who can truly defeat him with next to no effort. That and he accepts no weaknesses either. Those who temp his hand that can not defeat him are killed." 

Storm then gasped as she looked outside the window, school had gotten out and there looked to be a fight on the lawn. Jean was trying to fight off Josephine, by the looks; she seemed to be losing it as well, "We had better hurry, it seems that we have a fight on our hands." They then rushed out of the room, Logan in the lead/

"Come on Jean, you think I am weak and can't take it? Prove it Miss perfect. Show me what you got!" Shouted a highly angered Josephine, Jean had to that point like the other refrained form using her powers but now seemed to need them. She forced the other away as a protective metier. Josephine had apparently been taking a load of lesson from Logan and paid perfect attention to the lessons. However, Josephine kept coming back for more with a vengines. Yet Jean could feel nothing but hate, anger and yet still in the mix a sense of confusion coming from her attacker. It had all started when Josephine had lost a verbal conflict, teasingly she had stated the weakness in her vocabulary, it had escalated into a really fight after that, when Josephine would not let her pass.

Josephine the second she felt powers used made a sound wave that flung Jean ten feet and then used her speed as well. Once Jean was on the ground, she was on her. Their fight had escalated from a mear verbal battle to full fist on fist. That of cores was stopped as Login's arms wrapped around her shoulders and a hand clamped over her mouth. Hank also kept an angry and confused Jean at bay tell the anger in Josephine blew up into full out rage, as Jean tried to explain. 

There was a flash of light and a NEITHER Josephine appeared only to fight more, leaving the real Josephine to go limp. Delivering a powerful kick to the abdomen as she shouted at Jean to bring it on. Jean of cores in her out of control anger did as bid. Forcing the duplicate to push the limit however, the fight was truly ended as Jean used every once of force to push the duplicate back into the brick wall. The duplicate like the real Josephine passed out from pain as their head hit bricks. The body went lose as the duplicate disappeared. 

Rushing to the infirmary as Jean was in total shock, they noted her body seemed to be regenerating itself. Bruises would heal up at an increasing rate and her breathing went back to normal to fast. They then did tests on her, which answered many questions. They found her twenty pounds underweight and were begging to show. Her other powers showed themselves as more tests were done. Hank also did a full DNA test as well as other tests with blood samples. They did cat scans and found her muddle obbligato was larger then normal, which could explain the aggressive behavior.

It took her three hours to come to, they figured from the excess of using her powers and the taxing amount of energy she could have used in the fight. They had placed her on an IV and had nutrients going into her. The weekend was coming only luck on their side. She woke to find the professor beside her, immediately after waking she was trying to take out the IV. Of which they stopped her, "Your not well Sonic . . . lay back and rest." Hank said in a soft comforting way. She relaxed only after they glared at her for long amount of time. She gave in feeling too weak to do much.

"Why the secrets Josephine? Why haven't you been eating lately? Your body is suffering for it." The Professors voice came, she only looked away to a wall, "There is no problem professor. I am in perfect control of myself. I can control my power over sound waves and I have never felt better. I have no problem!" She stated Hank then sighed, she tried to hide it but the more she did the worst it was. The Professor then ordered her on bed rest tell she got her weight up and her sessions were stopped tell she received counseling from a friend of his that he was going to call in.

She fought the restraints for a moment but that was until Logan came in. She growled deeply and glared at the Professor, hateful towards him for making her weakness become so apparent to the teacher. She then refused to speck and when she felt the professor in her mind she forced his chair away from her and thought of other things, focusing on books and other things she had seen and or read about. That frustrated the professor to no end sighed and wheeled out of the room. Hank had been smart to have the IV's that went onto her checked every few hours and have Logan leave the room.

She would keep quite and sleep mostly. They found no duplicates of her anywhere outside the infirmary, that at lest comforted them. She was however, gaining weight, as she was bed ridden slowly it came. She evenly became vary lax in her emotions, the Professor even found a way into the mind of the younger stunted. She had scrim to boredom and ran out of things to ponder on in the weeks she lay there. Dreams had come more now and had taken a tern she hated every time she slept. The dreams that had lead to the obsession were astounding to him and he had placed a block on them. 

Logan had made shirr that after they took her off the IV's she ate properly. It was a reward for her, when she ate properly she and Logan would have a session. She was already ahead of the others in her training. With the exception of the Tai Chi and Yoga classes of which she slept threw the first few. Logan would lend her books on them and drill her with a slow pace on them. She of cores paid perfect attention to the lessons. It was slowly becoming apparent that she had feelings for the teacher. Within two weeks, she was a healthy weight and they opted to keep her from school for a neither week. 

The Professors friend told them because of the differences in her brain she was at times going to react like an animal ad others more like a child. They kept her on a medication for that and she was restricted on her free time. She of cores made a hobby of writing. She often wrote about her life and made up different things. They found a few she had left out and one had caught their attention specifically. 

It was a deeply interwoven romance story with highly adult content. Logan had opted to keep it after he found it. Saying to himself when he had the chance, he would just place it in her room. However, that chance never came. 

She went back to school only to join in on the band she had meet the first day. She became lead singer and would work on music for them. Lyrics that came out with the pop rock tune. The role took little of her time, as she would think of it before she wrote anything. She would pour her heart and emotions into the words and yet, the residences were as of yet to hear one note of the songs. They had also begun to give her lessons on the electric guitar. Of which she advanced in as well as her ability to seduce others. She had toyed with the males not only when she was home from school but at school. They did not doubt that she could get anyone to do anything with a look or seductive move.

Logan had gone as far almost as to, just not give her sessions. However, she seemed to keep it down when with him. Subtle movements that could be just nothing was all that were used. She was changing and fast. Logan did not like it, in his mind he missed the attentive student who was so worried about hurting others with her powers. However, a neither part enjoyed the self-confidant worrier that came out of her. It enjoyed when she lashed out at him because he tried to get her to open up from her weaknesses. At times it was all he could do, to not just react as the animal inside him commanded. Her body every day became more and more of a dream to him. He did his best to not give in but was slowly losing that battle.


End file.
